<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Без шансов by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next), yourtrulypsychokiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101972">Без шансов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020'>fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller'>yourtrulypsychokiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Explicit Language, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Resolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Альбус Поттер чувствует себя неуместно на похоронах жены Скорпиуса Малфоя, но все равно стоит там, среди других людей, и не может не смотреть на Скорпиуса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Без шансов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Скорпиуса дрожат губы, и он делает вид, что это от холода. Поверить, конечно, можно, потому что ветер с шумом треплет его дорогую мантию, бьет в лицо и заставляет очень часто моргать. Вот только Альбус не верит ему ни на йоту, потому что знает — Скорпиус не чувствителен к холоду примерно так же, как сам Альбус — к намекам. </p><p>Альбусу хочется совершенно по-идиотски спросить: «Как ты?» Вот только не ему говорить со Скорпиусом, задавать вопросы и ободряюще хлопать по плечу, потому что Альбус проебал эту возможность несколько лет назад. По правде, Альбус проебал тогда вообще все. </p><p>Так что он просто стоит в стороне — всего-то в паре-тройке метров, блядь, — бессильно сжимает кулаки и смотрит. Смотреть — это, наверное, единственное, что ему остается. Смотреть и думать, как много он пропустил и потерял навсегда. </p><p>Скорпиус выглядит очень красивым в траурной мантии, и Альбусу от этих мыслей тошно. Замечать это сейчас — неправильно, настолько, что Альбусу малодушно хочется уйти. Развернуться, скрыться в тени деревьев и за мраморными памятниками, сделать вид, что его тут не было, потому что его, на минуточку, даже не приглашали.</p><p>Не так чтобы Альбус хотел оказаться на похоронах жены Скорпиуса Малфоя. Не так чтобы его присутствие здесь, на кладбище, посреди всех людей вокруг и так близко к Скорпиусу, уместно.</p><p>Альбус делает шаг назад, под нависающие ветви плакучей ивы, которую Малфои посадили здесь после смерти Астории. Сухая ветка хрустит под его ногами, и звук неожиданно такой громкий, что на Альбуса все оборачиваются — буквально все. </p><p>Он ловит на себе растерянный взгляд Скорпиуса и особенно остро чувствует свою неуместность. Альбус неловко кашляет в кулак. Он хочет отвести взгляд от лица Скорпиуса, но не может. Потому что тот выглядит таким же разбитым и надломленным, как шесть лет назад, когда Альбус все проебал за них обоих.</p><p>Перемену Альбус замечает мгновенно: Скорпиус опасно щурит глаза, сжимает губы в линию, как делает  всегда, когда злится. </p><p>— Прости, — выдыхает Альбус одними губами и аппарирует. </p><p>... В доме холодно, но у Альбуса нет ни сил, ни желания возиться с камином. Он падает на старый диван в гостиной, закрывает лицо ладонями и часто, сбивчиво дышит. Видеть Скорпиуса сегодня оказалось неожиданно больно, и Альбусу хочется стереть себе память, чтобы никогда больше не вспоминать тонкие пальцы, нервно теребящие рукав мантии, боль на лице и злой взгляд, которым Альбуса обожгло в самый последний момент.</p><p>Помнить другое — хорошее — тоже тяжело, когда сам все разрушил. Но за эти воспоминания Альбус готов биться с собой и своим малодушием до последнего. Он делает это последние шесть лет, и только потому все еще держится. </p><p>Альбус все-таки заставляет себя подняться, чтобы разжечь камин. Сделать это он не успевает: из холодного нутра вместе с золой и пылью ступает Скорпиус. Языки волшебного огня облизывают подол его мантии и отступают, разбиваясь о пол. </p><p>Альбус оторопело смотрит и не представляет, как реагировать.</p><p>— Сука, — яростно шипит Скорпиус, и его кулак прилетает Альбусу точно в нос. </p><p>— Что... — начинает было Альбус, прижимая к носу ладонь, но договорить ему Скорпиус не позволяет — бьет под дых. </p><p>Альбус задыхается, сгибаясь, и не остается в долгу — делает ногой подсечку. Не ожидавший ответа Скорпиус неловко летит на пол, и Альбус бы позлорадствовал, но тот тянет его за собой, вцепившись в запястье. В запястье что-то хрустит.</p><p>Скорпиус ударяется затылком об пол и ругается сквозь зубы. Альбус болезненно приземляется на локоть и не успевает опомниться, потому что ему прилетает по челюсти. Скорпиус вжимает Альбуса в пол, фиксируя руки над головой, и сверлит его нечитаемым взглядом. </p><p>— Блядь, — говорит Альбус, и Скорпиус резко подается вперед, впивается в его губы яростным и жестким поцелуем. Поцелуй отдает солью, медью и отчаянием, и Альбус запоздало понимает, что из разбитого носа бежит кровь. Но думать об этом долго он не может, потому что Скорпиус слишком близко — впервые за шесть лет. </p><p>Альбус рычит, тянется к Скорпиусу, сталкиваясь с ним зубами. Они целуются ожесточенно, до боли, и у Альбуса от этого голова идет кругом. </p><p>— Ненавижу тебя, — выдыхает Скорпиус между поцелуями, а Альбус не находит ничего лучше, чем ответить:</p><p>— Люблю тебя. </p><p>Скорпиус стонет ему в рот, зарывается пальцами в волосы, сжимая до боли, и повторяет охрипшим дрожащим голосом:</p><p>— Ненавижу. </p><p>Он хрипло и надломленно смеется. От этого становится жутко, и Альбус требует:</p><p>— Докажи.</p><p>Глаза Скорпиуса темнеют.</p><p>— Сука, — снова говорит он и прижимается губами к шее Альбуса, заставляя его закусить губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. </p><p>Запястье ноет, когда Альбус помогает Скорпиусу выпутаться из мантии, но он даже не морщится. Скорпиус выглядит совершенно непристойно в расхристанной одежде, и Альбусу кажется, что, случись сейчас Третья магическая война, он бы не заметил. </p><p>Потому что Скорпиус выглядит охренительно уместно, расположившись меж его ног. На лице Скорпиуса мелькает странное выражение, и он с ухмылкой освобождает Альбуса от одежды заклинанием. Альбус усмехается в ответ, не собираясь смущаться откровенности позы. Холод пола под лопатками пускает по его телу мурашки, и Альбус откровенно дразнится — ведет рукой по груди и животу вниз, глядя Скорпиусу прямо в глаза. </p><p>Скорпиус судорожно сглатывает и ловит Альбуса за запястье, когда он накрывает ладонью свой возбужденный член. Взгляд Скорпиуса становится голодным, и от болезненного предвкушения у Альбуса поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Такого Скорпиуса он не видел те же шесть лет, и одного этого достаточно, чтобы застонать, уже не сдерживаясь. </p><p>Альбус дрожит, когда Скорпиус склоняется над ним и обводит кончиком языка его член. Он невольно вскидывает бедра, и Скорпиус шипит:</p><p>— Не ты здесь главный, блядь.</p><p>— Знаю, главный — ты, — отвечает Альбус и ненавидит просящие нотки в своем голосе. — Я и не претендую, но я, блядь, не железный.</p><p>— О да, я заметил, — тянет с ухмылкой Скорпиус, обхватывает губами головку и бросает на Альбуса насмешливый взгляд из-под ресниц. Альбус глухо стонет и чуть не пропускает момент, когда в него проникает палец. </p><p>Альбус радуется, что не жил затворником, потому что Скорпиус не особо церемонится — не так, как раньше, когда только они и были друг у друга. Скорпиус все еще злится и, честно, Альбус прекрасно его понимает. Просто удивляется способу, который тот выбрал, чтобы это показать.</p><p>Потому что Альбуса нарочитая грубость заводит только сильнее, и Скорпиус прекрасно это знает.</p><p>Когда Скорпиус толкается внутрь, они стонут уже одновременно; Скорпиус — тихо и хрипло, Альбус — протяжно и громко. Скорпиус двигается резко, не давая ему опомниться, и это так хорошо, что Альбус жмурится и прикусывает запястье, теряясь в ощущениях. Прикосновения Скорпиуса обжигают, его пальцы оставляют синяки на бедрах, но когда Альбусу сводит судорогой ступню, тот неожиданно мягко скользит по ней пальцами, нажимает на мышцу, и боль отступает. </p><p>Альбус заставляет Скорпиуса чуть сменить положение, потому что нестерпимо хочется его поцеловать. Поцелуй выходит каким-то рваным, сбивчивым; Скорпиус жадно ловит его губы, они переплетают языки, а когда Альбус стонет, запрокинув голову, то ласкает языком его шею. Скорпиуса становится слишком много, и Альбус кончает, прогибаясь в пояснице. Скорпиус следует за ним с тихим стоном.</p><p>— Я сделаю чай, и только попробуй за это время съебаться, — говорит Альбус, когда приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы не подвел голос. Скорпиус фыркает и бросает на него сердитый взгляд:</p><p>— Две ложки сахара.</p><p>— Я помню, — криво улыбается Альбус и шлепает на кухню, даже не думая чем-то прикрыться. Скорпиус, конечно же, тащится следом и совершенно по-хозяйски достает из шкафа чашки, пока Альбус заклинанием греет воду в чайнике. </p><p>Скорпиус так и не избавился от манеры раздражающе звенеть ложечкой, размешивая чай. Альбус почему-то улыбается, хотя раньше этот звук его бесил. Всплывшее в голове «раньше» заставляет его нахмуриться и отхлебнуть чай, не чувствуя вкуса. </p><p>Потому что у него к Скорпиусу вопросов, наверное, больше, чем у Скорпиуса к нему.</p><p>— Соболезную, — неловко говорит Альбус. Скорпиус поднимает на него удивленный взгляд.</p><p>— Ты про Шерил? — Он морщится. — Ты разве не в курсе?</p><p>— В курсе чего? — настороженно переспрашивает Альбус.</p><p>— О нет. Представляю, что ты обо мне тогда подумал. — Скорпиус глупо хихикает. — Шерил жива. Просто она решила уйти.</p><p>— Уйти? — тупо повторяет Альбус и чувствует, что не понимает вообще ни черта.</p><p>— Ал, Шерил — одна из невыразимцев. Я, вообще-то, был ее прикрытием. — Скорпиус говорит таким тоном, каким обычно объясняют что-то маленьким детям. — Но у нее настоящий муж в Америке. И дочь, которой скоро идти в магловскую школу. Поэтому она и решила уйти.</p><p>— Блядь.</p><p>— А ты, сука такая, как объяснишь, что вернулся и решил вот так эксцентрично дать мне об этом знать на фиктивных похоронах моей фиктивной жены? — в голосе Скорпиуса прорезаются злые нотки. Альбусу становится стыдно, хотя он был уверен, что шесть лет назад они оба все поняли и решили поставить точку. </p><p>— А что я должен был думать? — говорит Альбус, защищаясь. — Невыразимцы не знают ничего о других невыразимцах, в этом суть. </p><p>— Но...</p><p>— Ты, мать твою, сам сказал тогда, что я могу идти на хер, если выберу работу, а не тебя, — рычит Альбус, со стуком отставляя чашку в сторону — от греха подальше. — Сам, Скорпиус! Ну я и пошел. Я пять лет провел под прикрытием в сраном Брайтоне, как думаешь, что я должен был делать, когда все газеты писали о твоей свадьбе и любви всей жизни?!</p><p>— Ты мог хотя бы прислать сову для начала, — замечает Скорпиус. — Но нет, ты, мудак конченый, мотался неизвестно где и молчал! А я вчера, блядь, смотрел на чертов гроб и думал: увижу тебя вообще когда-нибудь еще живым, или все, ты уже мертв давно, а меня не поставили даже в известность, потому что я тебе — никто. Ты хоть представляешь, что я испытал, когда тебя увидел?</p><p>— Ох, ну простите, ваше величество, что заставил понервничать, — кривится Альбус. — Если бы ты не послал меня тогда...</p><p>— Я не посылаю тебя сейчас, — обрывает его Скорпиус и ловит за руку, переплетая их пальцы. — Ал, без тебя было очень паршиво. И я больше не хочу тебя терять. И не хочу задаваться каждый день вопросом, жив ли ты. </p><p>— Ты просишь меня уйти? — Альбус хмуро смотрит на Скорпиуса и кусает губы. Он мог бы уйти ради Скорпиуса, правда мог бы. Потому что ему не понравилось жить без него шесть лет и думать, что все проебано.</p><p>— Я прошу тебя остаться со мной, — осторожно замечает Скорпиус. — Я... наверное, я готов ждать тебя сколько угодно, лишь бы у меня была возможность знать, что с тобой.</p><p>— Это... — Альбус замолкает и уточняет: — Это же не предложение? Потому что ты только что стал несчастным вдовцом. </p><p>— А ты хотел бы?</p><p>Голос Скорпиуса звучит так мягко, что Альбус теряется. Он смущенно тупит взгляд в стол и, поколебавшись, отвечает:</p><p>— Скорп, я прошел за пять лет под прикрытием через такое дерьмо, что... Я не уверен, что вообще готов вернуться к нормальной жизни. Меня допустили до работы, но сам знаешь, как принимают такие решения. Мы были друг без друга шесть лет, и мы оба за это время изменились. Как ты можешь быть уверен, что у нас получится? </p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Ал, все просто. — Скорпиус пожимает плечами. — И никакие годы это не изменят. Это наверняка будет трудно, но, правда, я больше без тебя не хочу. </p><p>— Давай тогда начнем с того, что узнаем друг друга заново? — предлагает Альбус. — Обещаю, пока мы не разберемся, никаких заданий под прикрытием. </p><p>— Меня это устроит, — чуть улыбается Скорпиус и, перегнувшись через стол, оставляет на губах Альбуса сладкий от сахара поцелуй. И Альбусу в нем хочется раствориться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>